


Lisanna Strauss: Bimbo Fuckdoll

by Lithomancer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cock Slut, F/M, Sex-addiction, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithomancer/pseuds/Lithomancer
Summary: Getting used to life back on Earthland isn't easy for a closet slut like Lisanna Strauss, and trying to compete against the busty bombshells in Fairy Tail isn't going well when they have tits the size of melons and thick bubble-asses to boot! But all of that changes when she makes the most depraved wish of her life and adopts a brand new look that makes her lust to ride the dragon.





	Lisanna Strauss: Bimbo Fuckdoll

In the sanctity of her own bedroom, a place thankfully unfrequented even by her own family, Lisanna laid on her bed and stuffed her fingers deep inside her dripping sex with a lewd, wet “Squelch!”. Ever since her return to Earthland from the parallel universe of Edolas, Lisanna was obsessed with comparing herself to the other girls in Fairy Tail, finding their unique sexuality so intoxicating that she couldn’t stop herself from finger-fucking herself like crazy whenever she was alone. It was as if this life-changing transition awakened something buried inside her, a depraved need to be wanted and adored like the other girls and flaunt their voluptuous bodies with such casual ease just like they did. But most of all, Lisanna ached to be constantly fucked like they were. 

 

That’s why Lisanna laid there writhing in ecstasy while long, pent-up moans poured from her throat like a raunchy slut. Why beads of sweat glistened on her pale skin like twinkling diamonds as she arched her back into a graceful curvature as her mind played out her favorite fantasies devoted to who she idolized the most. 

 

There was Lucy with the constant stream of adoration and attention she was showered with by all the single men in the guild, all of which shamelessly dedicated to romantically woo her. With one flick of her beautiful blonde hair, she filled the air with the sweet aroma of cherries and the lingering traces of her flowery perfume, driving her romantic hopefuls into such a competitive state that bar fights were instigated while she reclined back with a playful smile; treating her seat as if it were a gilded throne overlooking a gladiatorial pit. 

 

There was just something so alluring about her seductive charm and her good looks, a fact she doubled down on with her slutty sense of fashion whenever she could to compete for her spot in the competitive hierarchy of the girls around her. Her skirts length eventually shortened to the point where flashes of her lacy thongs could be seen stretching over her juicy bubble ass, her sleeveless shirts bursting with a mouthwatering display of cleavage that nearly made her tits bounce right out of her top if she did so much as bend over. 

 

Lisanna’s heart pounded in her chest as she visualized how Lucy’s breasts strained inside the cleavage window of her top, nearly bursting in that perfect curvature made more evident by how her skintight tops clung greedily to those soft, bouncy spheres. It was the one tell-tale sign that her kind and bubbly personality was a front for how much of a slut she was behind closed doors, a secret Lisanna was privy to after eavesdropping on Lucy’s conquests gossiping about their experiences. 

 

It all started the same way with Lucy sauntering into their dorm rooms dressed in nothing but a white two-piece bikini with pink flower print and a playful smile so wanton that she almost looked like a ball-draining succubus by comparison. She locked the door with a dramatic flourish that brought out a slutty giggle from her lips before cat walking towards her next conquest like a model on a runway, pausing in front of them only to bend over and treat them to the sight of how her huge, F-cup breasts hung from her chest like two overripe melons. 

 

Lucy always made it a point to lick her glossy lips with an exaggerated slowness, her hands groping and kneading her tits until boobflesh bulged from the gaps between her fingers and her nipples dented the fabric of her bikini - a seductive ploy to draw her conquests eyes up to those pillowy boob-pussies before she sluttily bounced and jiggled them with the palms of her hands. That sight alone was so hypnotic in quality that it made their cocks pitch a tent in their pants and rhythmically throb as if she were a snake charmer using the slutty bouncing of her breasts to enthrall them. It never failed to make their fat balls churn their thick loads and their shafts to jerk mightily as if begging to feel her breasts wrapped around their engorged slabs of cockflesh. 

 

That’s when Lucy knew they were completely under her spell. She slowly sunk to her knees and wrapped her tits around their girthy lengths while she stared deep into their eyes in a lewd eyefuck that kept them spellbound while she milked the cum out of their fat nuts and moaned like a shameless fuck-bunny. Rumor had it that she only seduced and fucked men with the fattest balls and thickest cocks, sperm-tanks so stuffed with cum that they sagged with the weight of their bountiful contents sloshing inside. At least until they dumped their contents all over Lucy’s face and packed her mouth to the brim with their chunky load. 

 

It was only then did Lucy expose herself as a complete addict for cum. With her slutty expression buried under criss-crossing ropes of jelly-thick cum, she chewed and gargled mouthfuls of their semen until they were rock-hard for her all over again, a sight that made her gulp down that frothing load before licking her lips and moaning out a single word. 

 

“More…”

 

From there, Lucy wiped off the thick strands of cum coating her face so that they dangled from her fingers like gooey noodles, letting them sway from side to side before she slurped them up and remarked how she had to chew it just to feel it slither down her throat. She then pushed them down onto their beds and effortlessly pinned them down while she fucked them with wanton abandon, rolling and bucking her hips while she pressed her lips against their ears and demanded that they dump their massive creampie inside her tight pussy. The way they stopped short of professing all the dirty things she hissed in their ears, how easily she edged them closer to orgasming until they did as she dictated was an obvious sign on how meticulously she conquered them and milked their loads until their cocks only stiffened when thinking about her. 

 

Lisanna could only imagine how their huge, donkey-dicks squirted every glob of cum remaining in their balls directly inside her pussy while she purred like a kitten and rubbed her ample breasts against their chests as a reward. What came after was evident on each of Lucy’s conquests - a crimson heart etched in permanent ink on the sides of their necks, implying they were nothing more than her property to play with as she pleased. 

 

“Mmmmm, Lucy!” Lisanna moaned as her head lolled to the side and her eyes dulled over into a dreamy stare that contrasted nicely with her lust-addled smile. “I wanna have bimbo-sized fuckjugs just like you do, mmmm...tit-fucking all those boys with my big squishy, jiggly, soft titties like a slutty fuckdoll until they pay attention to me like you do! Nngh, I want it...I wanna be a hot little slut like you do and make boys love me and fight over me and cum for me! MMM YES!”

 

Lisanna’s hips rhythmically bucked into the air as she rode out a messy orgasm all over her bed, her eyes rolled back with heavenly bliss while her fingers rubbed frantic circles around her clit long after her hips slowly drifted back down to her mattress. Her slender fingers created trails through the layer of sweat on her lightly-toned belly as they slowly travelled up to paw longingly at her breasts, barely past a C cup, but ample enough to give her slender body the curvature to warrant at least some attention. But it was a far cry from her recollection of how every hot-blooded wizard in the guild looked at Lucy and treated her - and even that paled in comparison to how they looked at Cana Alberona.

 

Whereas Lucy garnered desperate suitors and one night stands, Cana cultivated attention and boy toys alike with her drunken demeanor. Guys swarmed around her in equal measure, treating her as an alcoholic fuckbuddy while they competed amongst themselves to be the one to spend the evening pounding her slutty pussy senseless. If half the whispered rumors were true, Cana was a sex-freak whose libido far outstriped any mans capability of sating. She reeked of sex and booze every morning when she stumbled into the main hall, her skin glistening with a veneer of cum and sweat to the point where it made Lisanna’s pussy drip with shameless longing in her post-orgasmic haze. Everything about Cana seemed primed and ready to stiffen cocks, drain balls, and make her so absolutely fuckable that Lisanna was equally enamored with the lust she attracted from the guild. From her huge tanned breasts barely restrained in her blue bikini top to the lightly toned curvature of her voluptuous MILF-like body, Cana possessed her own slutty sense of fashion that seemed so down to earth yet so sexually irresistible. 

 

And yet, Lisanna found herself oddly fascinated with the one trait Cana possessed that separated her from the hierarchy of busty bimbos and dolled-up sluts in Fairy Tail; Her thick, meaty bubble ass! Those twin hemispheres of doughy assmeat were outlined in her capri pants with such stark relief that they jiggled and clapped together with every drunken step she took, filling Lisanna’s head with the fantasy of those massive, chocolate-hued asscheeks bouncing up and down as she fucked her choice stud into a coma when her ass-pussy was too horny for cock to resist. Lisanna imagined how Cana’s hips would roll like a belly dancer with her tight asshole stretched into a slutty orifice gulping down another 11-inch fuckpipe, her asscheeks rippling like an ocean wave while she drunkenly slurred how much she loved the sensation of those thick, gelatinous creampies being fucked inside her ass. Just the imagery that roiled in Lisanna’s mind nearly made her cream for a second time, her eyes fluttering as she squirmed on her bed and rolled over to push her round asscheeks into the air. 

 

Her fat, bouncy bubble-butt is just so fucking hot!” Lisanna thought, driving herself even more randy by shoving her fingers back inside her dripping twat while she brought her right hand crashing down on her asscheeks with a sharp, ringing slap. Nngh, I wish I could have a fat ass like Cana’s, having all those hot studs stuff my ass with their huge cocks sounds so fuuuucking goood!

 

It was always this point where Lisanna found herself thinking about Erza, the faint “shlicking” of her fingers dipping in and out of her honeypot growing ever more frantic and louder the more Lisanna thought about her. As feared and respected as Erza was, she was one of the most gorgeous women to grace, not only the guild, but all of Earthland. Her beauty was flawless but fierce and striking, made all the more immaculate by her waist-length crimson hair that seemed softer than the finest silk as it fluttered around her body like an angel’s wings. The rest of her body was as equally divine, with breasts as large and soft as a pair of pillowy K-cup funbags, always drawing the fanciful eye to stare at her breastplate as if fantasizing of how they’d bounce and slap against each other as she trained. Her curves were crafted from numerous battles and years of training, punctuated by an ass that jiggled like soft dough despite being equally firm with muscle. 

 

While she seemed like an angel in her own right, eclipsing the figure of both Lucy and Cana, it was her sense of power and control that made her immaculate figure absolutely divine. It was that intimidating aura of confidence that had Lisanna imagining Erza taking control in her sexual adventures, using her body to fuck whoever she wanted absolutely senseless and leave them spent and dazed for hours. The guild even had a nickname for it, “The Scarlet Haze” after the lucky (or unlucky) guy stumbled into the main hall with a dopey smile on his face, fucked into such a stupor that he couldn’t talk or seemingly comprehend anything said to him. And Erza, wearing nothing but the scarlet lingerie used to seduce her willing victim merely strutted into the hall with such serene confidence that it nearly made Lisanna cream just thinking about it. 

 

That kind of confidence in her sexuality and appeal was what Lisanna lusted for the most. It served to stoke the depraved inferno of her libido and made her eyes glaze over with lecherous fantasies of what she would be like if she possessed a modicum of Erza’s sexual dominance. It was one piece of the puzzle to what she found herself longing for, but there was one person in her life that had everything Lisanna ached for and more. And just thinking about her name pushed Lisanna over the edge in a mind-scrambling orgasm that made her eyes flutter into her head and her moans to pour from her lips while her body bucked wildly as her girlcum squirted all over her fingers and filled the air with the faint tang of honey.

 

It was just the mere thought of her older sister, Mirajane, that had Lisanna sliding her tongue up and down her pillow as if she were playing out how she’d tongue-fuck her elder sister for being so enviably perfect. Smears of livid lipstick marks would no doubt have to be cleaned from Lisanna’s pillow to conceal those traces of longing and desire for Mirajane, a secret lust based on the need to be as wanted and beautiful as she was instead of being so underdeveloped and tomboyish by comparison. 

Lisanna revered her big sister like a goddess because she was exactly like all the other girls in Fairy Tail - no, she was so much better. Sexy and confident, lusted and wooed by all, and the body she possessed drove Lisanna wild most nights when she could seclude herself in her room where no one could hear her scream in orgasmic ecstasy. Mirajane’s breasts were so large and perky that Lisanna privately thought them to be larger than any girls in Fairy Tail, straining every dress she wore so that it outlined the perfectly round curvature of those pillowy mounds as they bounced and jiggled with every step she took. With her full kissable lips, stunning beauty, alluring aura that was body highly sexy and inviting, and her stunning sense of fashion, Mirajane embodied the perfect blend of sexy and confident that Lisanna found herself more obsessed with while she got used to her old life back on Earthland. 

 

It wasn’t long before Lisanna’s back spasmed convulsively as she silently screamed out another orgasm, one that left her so completely fuck-drunk that, by the time the last addictive rush of ecstasy blasted her fucked-out mind, her chest heaved for breath as she simply laid on her back with her arms and legs splayed out and covered in sweat. She knew her obsession was getting more severe, becoming so wild and untamed that her eyes started to dull over as she licked herself with a naughty smile on her face, imagining herself as being hotter and more alluring than all of them. And that’s what drove her, in her pleasure-addled state, to do that one thing that she never suspected would change her life. 

 

I wish I was as beautiful and lusted for as they are, with huge fucking bimbo tits like Lucy and a fat, jiggling bubble butt thicker than Cana’s! Mmm, yes fuck...I’d be just like Erza, so confident and sexy and dominating...mmm so perfect and dreamy...just like big sister...

 

Just when Lisanna’s wish began to fade beneath the currents of her prurient thoughts, leaving behind remnants of the passion and sincerity behind her desire like trails of smoke dissipating in a strong breeze, there was a sudden knock at her front door. Lisanna ears unmistakably made out the faint, “Delivery!” shouted from her front porch, a fact that made her groan in protest even as her hands slid down her sweat-oiled belly to rub out another orgasm. But the second series of knocks jolted her out of her state of fugue and finally spurred her to stumble out of bed with a exasperated sigh. She pulled on a plain yellow T-shirt and white short-shorts before she rushed down the stairs to answer the front door, so caught up in trying to make herself presentable that she ignored how her sweaty body made her clothes stick to her skin. 

 

“Well if it isn’t the illustrious princess herself, descending from her lofty perch to grace us fine folk with her radiance,” the delivery man announced with a practiced gusto when Lisanna opened the front door and immediately began nervously brushing her hair with her fingers. “Mwah! Is this not the perks and privileges of delivering such fine goods. Lisanna Strauss, I presume? 

 

“Uum, y-yep that’s me!” Lisanna nervously stammered 

 

The delivery man in question was a tall, dark-haired man that looked about the same age as Lisanna, dressed in a deep red tuxedo with a black trim that was as impeccable as his well-groomed and chiseled appearance. A glossy name tag was pinned close to his lapel reading, “Codi” in a flowery script, but Lisanna only gave herself a moment to become familiar with his name before oogling at his impressive physique. 

 

Despite his slender frame, his body was rippling with muscle that was made deliciously evident by the tell-tale bulges of his biceps, making Lisanna practically swoon on the spot as she imagined sweat sizzling off his abdominals that seemed so well-defined that they almost seemed chiseled by the finest Fioran artisans. Just the fantasy of his sweat-oiled body working like a well oiled machine as he pinned her down and pounded her until she was his sperm-covered fucktoy had her rubbing her thighs together to prevent him from seeing the glistening veneer of sticky arousal glistening in the afternoon sun. 

 

Lucky for her, Codi was too busy proffering a paper-wrapped parcel clutched protectively in both of his hands to notice. “Perfect!” he exclaimed. “Well, here you go! This should get the job done quite beautifully.” 

 

“Wait, what are you talking about? I didn’t order anything,” Lisanna replied, reluctantly taking the parcel from Codi only to blush when her eyes flickered down to the defined bulge between his muscled thighs. 

 

“Whoa whoa whoa, my dearest lady. Had I known that discretion was advised, I would have opted for a more subtle appearance! Please accept my most sincerest apologies—”

 

“—Oh boy...—”

 

“— Because as a senior delivery agent of the Suite of Magically Urgent Transmogrifications, or S.M.U.T for short,” Codi continued after tapping his fingers over his ornate nameplate. “I am well versed in the art of discretion to compliment the needs of our clientele. DO not fear, my budding flower, for if you’ll just sign here, I will vanish into the suburban sprawl of this peaceful town like a shadow among shadows!” 

 

“Um, right,” Lisanna replied with a raised eyebrow, finding the entire conversation to be rather odd to say the least. But she nonetheless took the clipboard he offered her and added, “Well if this makes this a little less weird and unusual, I guess I’ll do it”

 

“Weird might not be my forte,” Codi announced after Lisanna signed her name and handed the clipboard back to him. “But handling the delicate treasures cradled within these squares of mysterious joy is a joy unlike any other! I must be off now, but we of the S.M.U.T society fondly hope your wish comes true. Ta-Ta!”

Without further adieu, Codi bowed and proudly swaggered off to leave Lisanna staring nonplussed in his direction until he disappeared around the corner. 

 

“Well, that was weird,” Lisanna remarked to herself after she shut the door behind her and stared down at the parcel in her hand with an expression rapt with curiosity. “Oh well, I wonder what this could be?” 

 

Tied to its neatly packaged exterior of brown packing paper was a velvet bow tie with a small tag that read, “What you need to make your wish become reality™”, with flowing cursive handwriting. 

 

A wish? Hmm, I wonder if this is one of those guys that keep sending weird things to Mirajane in the mail. I suppose I better open it.

 

Lisanna eagerly made her way back up the stairs to her room before she delicately unwrapped the parcel, setting the paper down onto her bed before she pried open the lid and stared at the contents lurking inside. 

 

Her face immediately lit up with the unexpected surprise at what she considered to be the most beautiful piece of jewelry that she had ever seen - an ornate golden choker inscribed with an elegant stream of runes around the bands and crowned by a heart-shaped ruby glittering at its center. It rested on a red velvet cushion like a crown fit for royalty, and indeed it deserved such high praise, for it was a piece of such exquisite craftsmanship and beauty that Lisanna found herself instantly enchanted by it. 

 

“Oh wow, it’s so beautiful! Could something like this be really intended for me? Hmmmm, no, maybe it was intended for Mirajane instead of me. There’s no way someone would spent so many jewels for something this pretty just to give it to me,” Lisanna murmured with a mixture of awe and disbelief in her tone after she gingerly withdrew it from the parcel and held it out on front it her to marvel at how it glittered in the light. She was so utterly captivated by how its crimson heart pulsed with a faint light of its own, a magic that swirled and glowed with such allure that Lisanna couldn’t pull her gaze away from it. It was so beautiful that Lisanna’s heart fluttered at the idea that it might indeed be hers, for there was a lilting voice in the back of her mind that was as sensual and bewitching as a sirens song and it urged her to try it on. 

 

Although Lisanna felt pinpricks of caution scintillating across her thoughts like a sea of stars, she wrapped the choker around her neck with trembling fingers and instantly felt what she could only describe as pure heaven. At first, it manifested as an explosion of pure euphoria that permeated throughout Lisanna’s body, making her so drunk with giddiness that a lewd series of moans poured from her lips and her eyelids drooped into a heavy-lidded stare. But that swiftly escalated into a sensation that felt like countless pairs of hands were sliding over her shoulders and massaging them until they felt buttery and warm, relaxing her so much that she didn’t resist when she felt them slide inside her shirt to grope her breasts. Just the way those ethereal hands dragged their palms over her nipples only to cup those perky spheres and bounce them reverently in their lecherous grip made Lisanna gasp and throw out her chest as if begging for more.  
No one had ever touched her like this before, and while they tenderly kneaded the tear-drop shaped mounds of her boobs like soft dough, another set ran their fingers up and down her inner thighs only to massage them with such passionate fervor that she swayed unsteadily on her feet and felt another steamy orgasm blossoming deep between her legs. Lisanna might have been torn between shock and arousal but she was still putty in the incorporeal grip of the chokers magic, reduced to a hot and sweaty mess moaning like a slut when they ghosted over her sensitive folds as if edging her closer and closer to an orgasm that was already making her knees weak. 

 

“Nnngh! MMMM! OooOh yes!...I’m gunna cum! Oh yeeeesss….I’m gunna cum!” Lisanna slurred, tilting her head back and closing her eyes with a dreamy smile on her face. And then her orgasm hit her like an Etherion blast, driving an inarticulate scream from her lips while she spasmed erratically and bucked her hips as an incorporeal hand shoved three fingers inside her pussy and frigged her like a lust-addled animal. Lisanna surrendered so completely to the chokers influence that she was a mere doll in its salacious embrace, kept standing up only by the pairs of hands roaming up and down her twitching body; but especially by the ones pawing at her round swell of her asscheeks and hooking a girthy finger deep inside her tight, pink rim. She could feel its influence seeping into every crack and crevice of her mind with a touch that felt like pure heaven, its enchantment tapping into her depravity and her lust and her longing until the heart-shaped ruby began to thrum. 

 

Look down... 

 

Lisanna’s breath caught in her throat at the sight of her breasts magically inflating and straining against her shirt until a loud ripping sound cleaved through the air and exposed a deep line of jiggling cleavage. Her mouth hung open in shock as they grew until they were melon-sized fuckjugs that reduced her shirt to tattered rags with milky-white boobflesh bulging through the tears in her shirt. And fuck, the way her erect nipples rubbed against the inside of her shirt made them feel like a pair of hypersensitive clits, a fact that the enchanted choker exploited by having a pair of hands twist them to reduce Lisanna to an eye-rolling heap on top of her bed. 

 

Another sharp “Rip!” announced Lisanna’s asscheeks ballooning outward until they tore her short shorts and reduced them to a skimpy thong wedged firmly between her now incredibly thick and meaty bubble ass. Each pale, spherical mound almost looked as big as a pair of full moons that constantly throbbed with heady bliss, exposing the plump delta of her sex drenching her shorts with her syrupy girlcum. To compliment those basketball sized assglobes, her waist narrowed into a proportional hourglass figure while her thighs thickening to give her a mouthwatering set of curves that every cock-hungry bimbo in Fairy Tail would have sold their bodies for. 

 

Lisanna’s lips then began to swell up until they were as thick as her fingers and slathered with a bubblegum pink gloss that felt so good that Lisanna couldn’t resist licking her new dicksuckers. In fact, it felt as if her body with buzzing with pleasure, a metamorphosis that Lisanna only dreamed off as she writhed in post-orgasmic bliss, pushing her fat ass higher in the air while moaning as her body happily embraced an orgasm just from the sensation of her body blooming into a state of perfection that she only dreamed of. 

 

What did it do to me? Lisanna thought with a loud moan, fingering the choker with her eyes half-lidded and glazed over with lust. It turned me into a fat-titted fucktoy and it feels soooo fucking yummy! 

 

I simply made your wish come true—

 

A plume of crimson smoke then billowed from the choker and hung dreamily in the air like smog, leaving behind the sweet scent of strawberries when it coalesced into a woman with skin the color of fresh strawberries and waist-length hair as black as a starless night. She laid on top of Lisanna and wrapped her arms around her affectionately to gently smoosh her massive tits against hers, utterly dwarfing Lisanna’s new chest pussies with their sheer size that seemed to be on par with a hyper-voluptuous fertility goddess. She also had a thick ass to compliment the divine curves of her body, twin hemispheres of fat assglobes that parted to flaunt the plump bulge of her luscious sex as it gently slid across Lisanna’s drooling honeypot - a perfect combination of strawberries and cream that had Lisanna moaning and rolling her hips. 

 

—because deep, deep down you crave being a bimbo-titted, sperm-guzzling fuckdoll aching to fuck and suck off every stud in Fairy Tail. Just the thought of those huge cocks stretching your tight pussy and ass-fucking the slut right out of you makes you want to cream like a good little whore.

 

The spirit spoke, not with words, but with a low, seductive tone that coiled around Lisanna’s thoughts with a touch that felt like silk. She then leaned in with her thick cocksuckers glowing with a bright crimson hue and her throat exuding a purr that made her breasts jiggle slightly from the sinful vibrations. She licked and kissed her way up the swanlike curvature of Lisanna’s neck and across her cheeks, pausing only at ear to exude a moan so pregnant with lust that Lisanna’s pussy released a lewd gush of arousal in response. 

Mmmm. I can feel it in your mind - You crave to be loved and wanted, to be covered in all that thick, gooey semen after being pounding like a sex addicted bimbo because you ache to feel confident—

 

“—Yes!—”

 

—you ache to feel in control. You don’t want to just doll yourself up in the sluttiest outfit you can stuff your huge tits and fat ass into and bounce around like a dick-hungry cheerleader for attention, you want so much more. More cocks and cum and fucking studs until all they think about is how good your pussy felt and how much they wanted to knock you up. 

 

“Yes! Yes...I want it! Mmm, I want it so bad, I need it!” Lisanna moaned in response, not even thinking about denying it. She wrapped her arms around the red-skinned spirit as if pulling that undisputed truth closer to her breasts, relishing the feeling of her incredibly soft and silky-smooth skin until she pulled away from her embrace and stared deep into her eyes. 

 

Then kiss me and let my lust for you mold your mind and magic until you’re the hottest ball-draining bimbo in Fiore. 

 

The spirit had barely finished her sentence when Lisanna surged her head upward and kissed her deeply, sucking on her squirming tongue in between bouts of heady tonguefucking until they lost all pretense of passion and just swapped spit like two mating animals. But slowly the spirit began to dissipate back into a cloud of crimson smoke that swirled around Lisanna’s body, sinking deep inside her pores so that they pumped a potent cocktail of irresistible pheromones that smelled like a field of sun-kissed strawberries. The rest of that intoxicating smoke caressed Lisanna’s cheek and slid inside her mouth and up her nose, something she inhaled with a dreamy sigh. Lisanna didn’t even think about second-guessing an offer this tantalizing, not when the empowering feeling of self-confidence blossomed with such intensity in her mind that she felt completely drunk with giddiness. 

 

Caught in the euphoric rush that followed, Lisanna stumbled out of bed and made her way into the bathroom, barely restraining a moan when she checked herself out in the mirror and marvelled at how perfect she looked.There was only one thing left to do with a body this fuckable and it was something that had Lisanna almost bouncing with joy at the mere thought of. It came out as a single word that was dripping with sexual intent, an embodiment of everything she was going to do and everyone she was going to fuck until she possessed everything she only dreamed of. And her new fuckdoll body was going to help her do just that. 

 

“Takeover!”

 

The last embers of the sun's evanescent light wreathed the sky in a corona of tempered gold as it was pulled irresistibly towards the horizon, creating a nimbus of passion and lust when it met the alluring embrace of Lake Scilliora like a lovers kiss. It blazed a trail of fire across her rippling waves like outstretched fingers sliding down her dress of midnight blue to caress her bountiful bosom that so entranced its inevitable descent.  
It was a sight of such natural beauty and tranquility that Lisanna took a moment to savor it after she sauntered out of her house dressed like a dolled-up slut on the prowl. Her outfit consisted of a blue-and-black Tiger print tube dress that conformed to her body as if it were spray-tanned on, cupping her massive breasts to form a window of pale jiggling cleavage as she catwalked off her porch in black pumps like it was a runway. A heart-shaped cutout further exposed an ample amount of underboob restrained by a tiger print bra reminiscent of her takeover magic; a soft and squishy boobpussy that easily outclassed Lucy’s bimbo fuckjugs in sheer size. The hemline of her skin-tight dress barely molded over her thick bubble-butt, those basketball-sized assglobes appearing as if they were sculpted from the finest porcelain or molded from mounds of thick, soft dough. They were easily fatter and bouncier than Cana’s chocolate booty, every suggestive step she took revealing how her matching thong was wedged firmly up her ass and soaked with her torrid arousal. 

Her finger-thick dicksuckers were coated with a criminal amount of glittery, bubblegum pink lipstick that seemingly invited studs to facefuck her until their balls were drained inside her lightly-toned stomach and her lips were reduced to a glossy seal around the base of their obscene donkey-dicks. Her hair gleamed with a natural platinum sheen that dumb, fuckdoll bimbos like Lucy would have sold their bodies to have. And every suggestive lick further complimented a face that was made to skullfuck and blast with steaming ropes of cum. With her eyes a deep crystalline blue, contouring adding just the right volume to her high cheekbones, and smokey eyeshadow embellished by mascara that made her eyelashes unbelievably long and luscious, she had a fuckdolls face that was beyond her wildest dreams.

And she owed it all to the choker that glowed like the smoldering arousal burning in her core. Just a simple glance in her direction, her body streamlined with sleek curves with the exception of her bimbo-sized fuckjugs and her mouthwatering bubble-ass, would have made every man think she was a ball-draining goddess build to fuck them into a coma. And they were not far from the truth. Because Lisanna wanted nothing more than to fuck. To use her fuckdoll body that ran entirely on cum and obscene promises to pound her senseless to fuck every guild member in Fairy Tail until their brains boiled and their cocks surged to life just at the mere mention of her name. 

Everything about her, from her smile to her strut, radiated sex-appeal and confidence like an aura of heady sex, a far cry from the underdeveloped tomboy adjusting back to her own life on Earthland. And as she sluttily catwalked down the cobblestone alley to make her ass clap together and her breasts bounce, she casually attracted the attention of all the people around her and she loved it. For the first time ever, Lisanna felt as if every eye in Magnolia Town was roaming up and down her body like the hands of a shameless pervert, so filled with desire and envy in equal measure that it felt like every guy wanted to bend her own and fuck her silly and every woman lusted to look exactly like her. 

That made Lisanna dripping wet, especially when she caught them staring at her tits with their cocks pitching a tent in their trousers as they stared at the hypnotic bounce of her fat ass. The wolf whistles that followed made her clit practically vibrate with giddy exhilaration so that by the time she made it to the Fairy Tail guildhall, she was so horny that her chest heaved with desire and her breathless moans sounded like a wildcat ready to mate with an alpha stud. And that was the whole reason why she was here. She knew there was only one person that she wanted more than anyone else, one that she knew would sate her ravenous libido and give her exactly what she was craving; A fat, foot-long stud-cock with balls the size of apples and the stamina to fuck her like the bimbofied fuckdoll she was. 

Inside the lunch hall was a plethora of guild members eating or lounging about on the long benches arrayed in rows in front of the bar, a slow evening that was significantly less rowdy than normal. Cana was splayed out on top of one of the tables, her body splattered in long, cross-crossing strands of cum that she didn’t even care about cleaning off, giving one the impression that she viewed those loads as a badge of honor - or most likely- as her way of exhibiting just how much of a good fuck she was. 

Max Alors, Bickslow, and Alzack were all gathered around one of the smaller tables, waging an arm wrestling content while Evergreen cuddled next to Bickslow and teasingly ran her hands up and down his bulging arm muscles, her eyes clearly flickering down to the only muscle she truly wanted to see him flex, licking her lips with a playful smile as the three men fought to see who was truly manly to have a one-night stand with the voluptuous slut. Slowly but surely, they all turned their heads and took notice of Lisanna’s bimbofied body, their dicks stiffening to life until they creaked inside their trousers and ultimately caused Evergreen to stare daggers at Lisanna. 

But the one person that put an extra bounce in Lisanna’s step was sitting at one of the benches in one corner of the bar, hunched over a collection of plates piled high with food while Happy snoozed with a fresh mackerel clutched in his paws like a teddy bear. Natsu Dragneel, Dragonslayer and the stud responsible for pounding every slut in Fairy Tail until they were babbling wrecks squirting cum from their gaping holes. Lisanna’s eyes formed love hearts as she swooned over Natsu’s rippling expanse of lean muscle that wasn’t covered up from his black waistcoat, a sight that filled her head with daydreams of having him on top of her so she could nuzzle his glistening pectorals and feel him pound her like an animal! They might have been close friends when they were small children, but right now Lisanna was thankful that he was so intent on eating that he was oblivious to Lisanna sidling closer and closer to him while she checked him out. 

Everything about Natsu screamed alpha stud. From the pipe-like bulge of his shaft draped over his thigh like a sunning anaconda, to the pussy-drenching scent of smoke and musk that wafted from every pore of his skin, there was something so primal about him that made Lisanna absolutely dick-drunk with lust. 

And he’s just so fucking cute! Lisanna swooned inwardly as she sniffed the air like an animal, her thighs glistening with a layer of sweet arousal and her eyes glazed over with rapture. She didn’t even care to stop herself from bending over and wrapping her arms around him, letting loose a cute little squeal as she ran her dainty hands up and down his muscled chest with her melon-sized fun bags bulging on either side of his head. 

“Hey, Natsu!” Lisanna giggled while she rubbed her thighs together with a barely discernible “Squelch!”, treating the occupants in the lunch hall with a mouthwatering view of her fat bubble butt. 

“Oh, hey Lisanna,” Natsu replied with his mouth full, so busy stuffing his face that he remained oblivious to Lisanna’s gravity-defying chestpussies pressing against the back of his head. 

“Mmmm, I've been thinking about you,” Lisanna whispered in a dulcet tone that sounded like pure sex itself. She slid her hand down his six-pack abs suggestively and crept slowly past the waistband of his knee-length trousers, her breath audibly catching in her chest as she wrapped her hands around his stiffening cock and added, “You know we never got to catch up after E-Edolas…”

Somehow she managed to keep her composure, but it crumbled easily when she tried to grip the base of his shaft with her dainty fingers and couldn’t. Instead, her slow stroking turned into a frantic handjob as she jerked him off and inwardly estimated just how massive Natsu’s dick was. Fuck, he’s got a huge cock! It feels so hot and heavy...I want it...I want his fat, fucking horse-cock to stretch out my tight pussy and use me like his cum-dumpster! 

Lisanna’s body pumped her fuck-inducing pheromones into the air like a silent plea for him to fuck her stupid, an instinctual reaction that betrayed just how sexually excited she was to feel his sizzling cockflesh warm her hand and coat her palm in his sticky precum. 

 

“You’re right, we never did,” Natsu finally replied, his voice gruff and low. “But if this your way of trying to catch up, I might have to skullfuck the Edolas right out of your pretty head.”

 

Lisanna couldn’t help but moan in response, her lips parting slowly to moan out a tawdry confession in his ear, to tell him how she wished to have herself turned into a bimbofied slut to finally get his attention, how she wanted him to drag her to his bed and pound her pussy until she forgot her own name, but true to his comedic timing, Happy cracked open an eye and facetiously smiled. 

“Oh wow, Natsu! Lisanna is a cat lady now with super big boobs. She’ll never have to be afraid of drowning with those floaties!” 

Lisanna reacted without even thinking, pulling her hand out of Natsu’s pants and batting it playfully at Happy like a bat, revealing not only the fact her nails were dazzlingly manicured and painted bubble-gum pink but how her palm was covered with Natsu’s lumpy pre-cum. 

“Nyah!” Lisanna retorted with a playful swipe of her hands, acting like she was trying to steal his mackerel but in reality, she was trying to force him to beat it. 

 

Whoa! Natsu, I think Queen Big Boobs wants to eat my fish!” Happy squealed, darting off with his precious cargo clutched to his diminutive chest. 

“Huh, what?” Natsu grunted casually before he turned around, his eyes slowly widening as he gazed up and down Lisanna’s new bimbo body and settled on the heart-shaped cutout exposing a mouthwatering display of creamy underboob. “Hmmm, something’s different about you, Lisanna. Did something happen to you?”

“You say that like its a bad thing!” Lisanna giggled, pushing out her chest slightly as if inviting Natsu to get a good look at how her the tops of her large breasts bulged over the rim of her tube dress and pushed the cups of her bikini outward so that the strings were raised away from her skin. 

“No, it's just- Hey, hang on! Did you eat one of those weird mushrooms or something?” he exclaimed, his head tilted like an animal trying to get a better look at her incredibly slutty body. Lisanna merely giggled and bent over in a perfect ninety-degree angle to jostle the lewd titty hammock cradling her spherical tits, letting them hang from her chest like ripe melons as she crawled on all fours up to Natsu and slide her hand up and down his inner thigh. “No, but I did something that made me a very bad girl.”

If Natsu had been oblivious before to her sexual advances, now he stared up at her and finally saw her for what she was. No longer was she the adorable tomgirl lost in the pecking order of trophy MILF’s, jewel-draining bimbo fuckdolls, and ball-braining Femdom’s; she was something else entirely. A cock-hungry slut that dragged her tongue across her inflated dicksuckers as she stared down at that sausage-thick length of cockmeat bulging in his pants, her bubblegum pink lipstick making them like enticingly plump and perfect for being stretched around his dick. 

The air hung thick with their sexual tension, cherry-scented pheromones swirling around an aura of smoky musk, an aroma that pulled them irresistibly closer to each other until only their sense of rationale prevented them from tongue-fucking each other like animals. 

Lisanna was the first one to break the silence, leaning so close to Natsu that her lips nearly brushed against his, her upper body turned at just the right angle to fill his vision with an expanse of cleavage so doughy and inviting that he had to stop himself from leaning in to cop a feel. “Hey stud, mmmm, if you keep staring at my tits like that—” Lisanna began, pausing for a moment to grab his wrist and shove his hand firmly between her thigh thick where she ground the dripping mound of her sex against his fingers. “—You’re going to get me all fired up..”

A surprised squeal then left Lisanna lips when Natsu surged into action and grabbed a thick handful of her dress, her massive tits nearly popping free when he pulled her off the bench and stormed off in the general direction of the male dorm rooms.

 

“Is this really what you want, Lisanna?” Natsu hissed after he pulled Lisanna inside his dorm room and pushed her up against the adjacent wall. “Because I’m about to fuck you stupid until you’re nothing but my cum-guzzling slut.” 

 

Lisanna bit her bottom lip with a sinful glint in her eyes. “Do it! Fuck the shit out of me with your huge cock. Stretch me out and drain your balls all over my body, you st-MMM!”

 

Before Lisanna could even finish her sentence, Natsu pressed himself against her and jammed his lips against her bright-pink dicksuckers with such domineering passion that she practically melted against his body. His tongue plunged inside her mouth and sloppily twirled against her own, something she returned with such slutty eagerness that it wasn’t long before they were swapping spit like horny animals. Spurred on by their sordid bout of deep tongue-fucking, Lisanna wrapped her arms around him and released a muffled squeal when she felt him bring his strong hands down on her fat bubble-butt with a ringing “smack!” 

 

Lisanna’s eyes fluttered at the pleasurable sting permeating those pale hemispheres of wobbling assmeat, bright-red handprints forming and radiating an intimate heat that Natsu massaged by kneading them like globes of firm dough. He then smacked them again over and over with an unpredictable cadance, relishing the way her asscheeks rippled and slapped against his palms. Tremors of sensation pulsed deep in Lisanna’s core like lightning bolts of pure pleasure with every sharp smack, causing her hips to gyrate and grind her drooling sex against Natsu’s twitching cockbulge, something that made her pussy throb with depraved excitement. 

 

“Mmmmgh, oh fhuck,” Lisanna slurred when she pulled away from their deep kiss to utter that tongue-filled groan, exposing how their twirling pink appendages coiled around each other until one last smack pushed her lips firmly against his. Natsu then drove a long, drawn-out moan from her when his hands went from cupping her fat asscheeks to sliding up the provocative cutout of her dress to grope her massive breasts. His fingers bulged from the skin-tight fabric of Lisanna’s dress as he groped those pale squishy melons and made them bounce in his palms, sending them smacking together over and over to send them jiggling like the massive pair of titpussies they were. Yet the pleasurable sensation overloading her breasts was nothing compared to the ecstasy of Natsu fondling her perky nipples, overwhelming her with so much pleasure that it felt like her nipples were two bright-pink clits that throbbed and sent her eyes rolling up in her head. 

 

That seemed to awaken something inside her, an alter-ego that wanted to take control and warp her into the cock-hungry bimbo that she longed to be. With a exaggerated smacking of her lips, Lisanna pulled away from their lewd kiss only to slide her tongue across Natsu’s cheek. 

 

“Mmm, you wanna keep playing with my huge titties, you fat-dicked stud?” Lisanna purred directly in his ear before her voice took on a sultry hiss. “Or do you want to fuck my face and turn my throat into a cocksleeve for your huge donkey dick!”

 

It was less of a question and more of a demand, one that Lisanna punctuated by hauling Natsu’s girthy cock out of his pants and greedily stroking it both both of her hands like she was pumping for well water. The thickness and incredibly length of that huge fuckpipe was positively obscene in size! A full 15-inches of throbbing meat ridged with pencil-thick veins that pulsated with such power and heat that Lisanna’s knees felt weak just jerking off that grease-slick shaft. His fat cockhead was as the size of an apple, crowned by a urethra that drooled a constant stream of off-white pre-cum that was as thick as syrup and filled the air with the pungent miasma of the liters of jelly-thick spunk brewing inside his fat balls. And indeed they were huge! A pair of pale, leathery, grapefruit-sized sperm factories that seemed to slosh with the obscene bounty churning inside, filling the air with a cloying stench that melted away any higher-functioning in Lisanna’s head that wasn’t fucking, sucking, or claiming this alpha stud for herself.

 

Before she knew it, she was purring like a bitch in heat as she slowly knelt before that throbbing boner, her arms extended and running down Natsu’s defined pectorals until his cock slipped inside the heart-shaped opening of her dress and slid between her huge breasts. Just the sensation of those squishy chest-melons molding around his fuckstaff like a tight pussy drove a satisfied groan from Natsu’s throat, his hips bucking powerfully to form a cylindrical passage that forced his bulbuous cockhead to crest between those bimbo-sized fuckjugs. They felt as soft as a pair of pillowy marshmallows that were so soft and firm, a sensation that that proved so exquisite that soon Lisanna took full control and started bouncing her tits up and down his cock. 

 

“I’m going to tit-fuck you until your huge balls cover my bimbo tits with your hot, sticky jizz!” Lisanna promised as she pressed her hands on either side of her breasts, forming a vice-like channel of titflesh that milked spurt after spurt of noodle-thick strands of pre-cum directly from his balls. “Come on, Natsu, don’t you love how my tit-pussies are milking all that cum out of your balls? Don’t you wanna bury my slutty face with your thick fuckmilk?”

 

“I know you do,” Lisanna added with a salacious smirk tugging at the corners of her pinked-up cockslurpers, her breasts already oiled with what looked like a gooey layer of thick cream. “Mmm, I’m going to titfuck your brains out until you’re nothing but my mindless stud getting rock-hard just for these huge bimbo tits!”

 

Flashbangs of ecstasy radiated from her breasts as she tit-fucked Natsu with wanton abandon, the rhythmic squelching of his dick sliding through the cum-glazed valley of her cleavage music to her ears. True to her promise, she milked his cock to the point where his hips were bucking with an animalistic frenzy, a blur of motion that sent clumpy ropes of pre-cum splattering across her face. But it wasn’t long before the mind-frying stench of his precum and the aroma of his masculine pheromones pumping from his pores like an animal yearning to mate, filled the air around them with a fragrance of smoke and sex; completely scrambling Lisanna’s mind and driving a stream of carnal moans from her throat. 

 

“You’re just like all the rest!” Natsu accused just before he cupped Lisanna’s face and pulled his cock out of the cut-out of her dress and let it jerk mightily right in front of her glossed-up lips. “A dolled-up sex slut that jerked off more than she can suck off. Does it make your stupid pussy so horny? 

 

Natsu stared at the dumb, vacant expression on her face before he stuffed her head between his balls, letting those fat, glistening orbs hang off either side of her nose while she snorted up the thick layer of grease and sweat coating his scrotal skin. But the way Lisanna’s tongue slid from of her mouth and curled around his balls, leaving behind pink ringlets from her attempts to suck in one of those swollen nuts and slurp on it to feel the cum sloshing within, conveyed just how much she loved sucking on his balls. 

 

“Dick always makes my pussy so horny,” Lisanna moaned in between long bouts of slurping on his balls that filled the air with an audible sucking noise. Her eyes nearly crossed staring up the girthy barrel of that twitching fuckstick, but the cum bubbling out of that mushroom-tipped cockhead finally pulled her bimbo lips away from those huge sperm tanks. There was no resisting the urge to drag her lips up the underside of Natsu’s shaft, smearing a trail of bubblegum-pink lipstick while she piled cockcream high on her tongue and shovelled it down her gullet with a delicious sigh. 

 

“Feed me more of that yummy cum!” Lisanna begged, parting her lips into a dicksucking maw and letting her tongue hang out of her mouth like a bitch in heat. “I want it...mmmm...I want more of it in my mouth, sliding down my throat or even fucked inside my stomach. I’m going to suck you off, baby...mmmm, going to facefuck your cock so good. Fuck it smells so yummy!”

 

“Then enjoy being my cum-dumpster, you fat-titted fucksow!” Natsu growled, so overwhelmed with the animalistic urge to fuck her that he stopped seeing her as a person, as his childhood friend, or even a fellow guild member for that matter. What he saw her as was nothing more than ball-snorting, cum-slurping, fuckable cumtoilet! Their back and forth exchange of sexually dominating the other reached a fever pitch when Lisanna plunged her face down onto his cock, sinking the first 5-inches of that cum-greased fuckpipe in her mouth while she jerked him off with both hands. 

 

Every lewd bob of Lisanna’s head stuffed Natsu’s cock deeper inside her mouth, leaving behind thick ringlets of bimbo-pink lipstick while the sloppy melody of “Glurks!” and gurgle-infused moans announced his shaft plunging down her warm, wet throat. And yet, she took a measure of sordid pride at the sensation of that powerful member throbbing in her throat, at the feeling of her lips stretching around the base of his cock like a dick-hungry maw and the crude ecstasy of finally facefucking herself with Natsu’s huge dick. 

 

That was swiftly eclipsed by the pleasure of slamming her face repeatedly down on that wrist-thick length of cockmeat, feeling it stretch her throat into a cylindrical-shaped bulge until she pulled it out in a splatter of frothing spit and throat slime. 

 

I’m such a stupid slut for not trying this before, Lisanna thought. I love his huge fucking cock turning my stomach into a dumpster for his thick semen! I hope he skullfucks it inside of me and makes me his personal cumwhore!

 

It wasn’t long before Natsu grabbed thick handfuls of her platinum-blonde hair and started skullfucking her on his own initiative, loving the sensation of his massive prick stretching out her throat and turning it into a dick-milking cunt. Rivulets of frothing spit and throatslime connected her face with Natsu’s pistoning erection, drooping low enough that they hung off Natsu’s swaying balls and covered her breasts with cum-tainted threads as thick as a cumshot. 

 

“Here’s a thick, steaming load of A-Grade spunk, you hot fucking slut! Natsu snarled. “Swallow every last wad down, you cumbucket!” 

 

That triggered an orgasm that started with Natsu’s balls gurgling audibly as they churned that jelly-thick fuckslime and propelled it up his girthy fuckpole, ejaculating it in thick ropes that made Lisanna’s throat bulge and contract as she swallowed it and shuddered as it pooled inside her stomach. Natsu’s erratic thrusts literally fucked that thick ballbroth inside her, dozens of shots squirting inside her and slithering down her throat to form a cistern of steaming slop that felt so warm and heavy inside her that Lisanna moaned as if savoring a fine meal. And the orgasm practically melted her brain with an intense rush of ecstasy that saw her eyes shoot up in her head and her pussy to gush a syrupy stream of girlcum. 

 

Only when his orgasm began to die down did Lisanna pull his dick out of her mouth and allow the last spurts of cockmilk to splatter inside her mouth, packing it to the brim with frothing cum. She kept her eyes locked with his while she lewdly gargled that hot cream like a cum-addict and chewed on it as if playfully goading him, swallowing it with a moan that sounded so wanton and shameless that Natsu stared down at her with a strange look on his face. 

 

“I don’t know what you did to make yourself look like such a slut,” Natsu said, pulling her onto her feet only to whirl her around and push her down onto his bed, driving a surprised squeak from her lips. “But right now, I want to fuck every part of your body until you’re mine!” 

 

Lisanna smirked giddily at him after she raised her head and spread her legs, revealing how her soaked panties clung to her pussy and outlined her outer labia. “I’ve been touching myself since we got back from Edolas wishing you’d say that about me! Mmm, why don’t you come rip this dress off me and fuck the shit out of me, Natsu…”

 

Before she even finished moaning out his name, Natsu was already surging forward and grabbing handfuls of her tube dress, ripping it down the middle to expose the bikini she wore underneath. That tiger-print two piece was reminiscent of her Animal Soul: Cat Form, but the way her massive F-cups pushed those triangular bra cups out reduced her spell to a slutty caricature that Natsu couldn’t get enough of. He pressed himself up behind Lisanna on the mattress and hooked his thumb around the string of her bikini, pulling it off her body to expose not only how her sex was oiled with arousal but the thin syrupy strands that connected to her thong until they stretched slightly and snapped off.

 

Natsu then hooked his arm around her topmost leg and pulled it up, providing access for him to grind his cockhead against her folds, slathering that pole-thick erection with her cherry-scented lubrication. His hot breath wafted across the swan-like curve of her neck with his lips pressing against her ear and growling when he finally plunged the first few inches of his cock inside her pussy with a wet “Squelch!”

 

Instantly, Lisanna released a long, lewd moan as a thought-melting orgasm blasted throughout her body, her face utterly dazed and addled by pleasure, her eyes glassy and rolled back slightly while she convulsed and cried out as Natsu sunk his shaft deeper inside that slick passageway. Every inch that slid inside made her bimbofied body spasm like an ocean wave, her breasts jiggling like jello while they hung nearly to the surface of the bed and were capped by the her aroused nipples. 

 

And when Natsu’s cum-swollen balls finally slapped against her glistening folds -indicating that the full mast of his erection was buried inside her pussy-, Lisanna’s head lolled back with her tongue draped over her spit-shined cockslurpers. A lewd expression of overwhelmed lust was plastered on her face while she stared up at him, throaty moans pouring from her cum-slick gullet until Natsu stifled them by leaning over and stuffing his tongue firmly inside her mouth!

 

Lisanna’s lips formed a thick bubblegum-pink seal around Natsu’s mouth as she mashed them against his, leaving smears of lipstick around his lips while she sucked on his tongue like a squirming cock. Her eyes then fluttered when his free hand slid around her and started groping her ample bust, his fingers sinking into those firm, yet pliable melons as he pulled all but the mushroom-tip of his cock out of her pussy and suddenly shoved it back inside. 

 

That instigated a continuous tempo of deep thrusts that filled the air with the sound of his hips slapping wetly against her amazing bubble-butt, his vein-encrusted fuckrod pounding deep inside her virgin love tunnel and ripping slutty mewls of encouragement from Lisanna’s tongue-stuffed mouth. At the apex of his brain-scrambling thrusts, Natsu’s huge cockhead slammed against her cervix like a battering ram, forcing her depths to wrap around his lubricated fuckpipe like a fleshy condom that milked his shaft and felt better than any cunt Natsu had ever fucked in his life. 

 

That sensation, of what Natsu can only describe as a warm velvety cocksleeve, spurred him to fuck Lisanna for what felt like hours until their bodies were glazed with a perfumed layer of sweat and their combined pheromones. And in her brain-frying state of ecstasy, Lisanna moaned for Natsu to “womb fuck her with his huge stud cock and drown her pussy with his huge load!”, encouraging him to fuck her with such feral abandon until he snarled out, “Take my fucking load, you slutty fucktoy!” 

 

He slammed inside her with such force that he penetrated the final barrier guarding her fertile womb, drowning her fallopian tubes with a flood of steaming cum that he fucked inside her with every erratic thrust. Thick, lumpy ropes of cum squirted out of his dicktip and greased her love tunnel until every squelch signified how all that off-white ballslop was slowly drooling out of her pussy like a viscous waterfall; sliding across her inner thigh and over the round creases of her pale, meaty asscheeks. 

 

A full minute passed before Natsu’s orgasm finally died down, his cock twitching gently from the effort of firing over three-dozens noodle-thick spurts of cum directly inside Lisanna’s baby chamber. And like the animal he was deep down, Natsu was almost growing against the elegant curve of Lisanna’s neck, his chest almost vibrating with a deep rumble that almost sounded like that of a dragon. Yet it was a stark contrast to the overwhelmed expression of mindless euphoria etched on Lisanna’s face, with her eyes firmly rolled back in her skull and her tongue hanging out while she panted like a bitch in heat. 

 

“Nnngh, you fucking stretched me out and dumped so much stick cu-MMMM!” Lisanna slurred only to arch her back and groan when a deluge of viscous creampie gushed from her cock-stuffed pussy and drooled across her creamy thigh. The very notion that Natsu might have knocked her up made her so uncontrollably horny that she had to fuck him again and again and again. That sinful heat that blossomed in her horny pussy drove her to take control, to savor the feeling of finally being wanted and having her virginity womb-fucked out of her, leaving only the desire to experiment with taking control and fucking Natsu into a coma.

 

“I’m getting all fired up again,” Natsu said, growling that playful taunt against Lisanna’s ear. He almost seemed shocked when Lisanna turned her head and leveled a sexually-twisted stare as though her unrestrained lust possessed her. She licked her lips as she pulled herself up on her hands and knees and crawled on top of him, her bountiful buttocks bouncing gently from side to side. 

 

“Good, because I’m not going to stop until I fuck your brains out of your pretty head and finally make this huge studcock all mine!” Lisanna swore after she pinned him down against the mattress and ground her creampied pussy against the sensitive underside of his cock. “And I’m going to do that by Riding the Dragon….”

 

With her sweat oiled breasts bulging over his chest, Lisanna left a trail of pink lipstick marks as she kissed her way up to his lips and dragged her tongue across his cheek, playfully remarking, “I’m going to make you mine, baby…my personally boy-toy to fuck as I please.”

 

“Sure I’m not too much for you or do I have to smother you with my fat nuts until your brains melt again?” Natsu retorted, earning a sultry giggle from Lisanna.

 

“I think we both know you’re addicted to me already,” Lisanna gently moaned, the tone of her voice so smooth and seductive that Natsu couldn’t bring himself to deny it. His cum-glazed erection was already jerking powerfully everytime Lisanna slid her outer folds oh-so slowly up to his bulbous tip; a fact that evoked an accusatory moan from Lisanna. 

 

“You’re going to let go,” Lisanna whispered. “You’re going to give me control of your body and—” 

 

Without any warning, Lisanna slammed down on Natsu’s cock and shoved it deep inside her cum-drooling pussy, creating a sloppy “squelch!” that rang through the air just as Natsu hips bucked and a loud groan burst free. Her thick bubble-ass rippled with the force of the impact, yet those moon-white assglobes failed to disguise how Natsu’s cock stretched her pussy around his cock until it resembled a dick-hungry maw that massaged him greedily and slurped him deeper inside her. The way she rhythmically contracted the muscles in her velvety depths made her pussy appear like it was milking him for another load of cockgravy churning like butter in his balls. 

 

“—stuff another creampie inside my pussy!”

 

This was a side of her that Natsu had never seen before, let alone in any other women that he pounded into a babbling wreck on this very bed. The way Lisanna rolled her hips and bounced on his cock, the way her back arched with pleasurable convulsions while her breasts bounced wildly on her chest, and the way she stared down at him and licked her lips as though he were nothing but a boytoy with the best cock in Fiore made her seem like a slutty, bimbo angel possessed!

 

Sweat glimmered on Lisanna’s pale skin like countless stars glittering on an expanse of immaculate porcelain, a hypnotic sight matched only by the way she fucked him with an animalistic frenzy of a sex-addict slut in heat. She rolled her hips like a bellydancer in between bouts where she rapidly lifted her thick ass and slammed his cock back inside her love tunnel, triggering a mutual flashbang of white-hot ecstasy between them both. 

 

As Lisanna threw her head back and fucked her way through another mind-warping orgasm, her mouth hung open to ooze a torrent of sexy moans from her throat - a confession of a different kind. Not one of desire to be as pretty as her guildmates or lusting for the traits that they possessed, but on how good it felt to feel him throbbing inside her and how right it felt to know that each powerful twitch meant he craved her. 

 

That alone possessed Lisanna to reassert her control by pinning him against the bed again and bucking wildly to slam his cock deep inside her, pausing only to throw her arms around him and release an inarticulate scream as another orgasm nearly melted her brains into euphoric slag. It left Natsu staring at the fuck-drunk expression on her face, a shameless joy evident of how her eyes were rolled back in her skull, but even with a supernova of white-hot ecstasy skullfucking her higher functioning, she managed to regain enough of her senses to stare down at him with an expression that screamed, “cum yourself stupid inside my tight pussy! Fuck that huge load inside me, you donkey-dicked slut!”

 

In that moment, Natsu saw her for what she truly was - an irresistible goddess of pure sex and carnal passion, one that managed to do something no other bimbofied slut or sex-addicted fucktoy had ever suceeded in doing. Somehow, it felt good being controlled and ridden by her, to be dominated and milked for every glob of cum stuffed inside his balls. That’s why his orgasm proved to be so uncontrollable, so overwhelming and intense that it proved so be an addictive rush of euphoria that he loved almost as much as he loved the fact it was her that instilled this in time. 

 

With cry resembling a dragon’s roar, Natsu bucked his hips and began stuffing another fat creampie deep inside Lisanna’s pussy, his balls palpitating and gurgling with the effort it took to fire those coiling lances of sperm that were so thick that a faintly audible “SPLURT! SPLUUUURG! SPLURRCH!” could be heard as he dumped it inside her. 

 

When it was finally over, Lisanna pulled herself off his cock with a loud, nasty “Gluurch!”. But what Lisanna did next punctuated the control she felt she had over Natsu. Her expression clenched as she squirted the massive creampie fucked out of her well-fucked pussy and splattered it all over Natsu’s twitching cock - a playful taunt of his act of obedience and submission. 

 

She then stood up and turned around to jerk off Natsu’s softening member, wringing the thick layer of sperm glazing that huge slab of cockmeat that slowly bowed over the side of his muscled thigh. “Mmm, I’ve been wanting to do that to you for soooo long,” Lisanna confessed. “But now that you’re mine, I’m going to do things to you that you’ve only dreamed of…”

Natsu’s cock stiffened back to life as he watched Lisanna polish the cum off her hand with indecent, breathy licks - something he knew she made sure he was watching. She then sauntered off towards his bathroom with cum visibly drooling down her inner thighs, but she paused just at the threshold and turned her head slightly to the side to coyly wink at him. 

 

“I’m going to take a shower,” Lisanna simply announced. “And you’re coming with me, stud…”

There it was again, the alluring urge to do what she wanted. To obey her like the obedient stud she wanted him to be. And despite the fact that he internally slapped himself to get a grip, his cock stiffened into a monolithic tower of pulsing hot need; and it was all directed at her. For the first time ever, Natsu had a challenge, and it was one he was going to love fucking.


End file.
